


sweetest devotion

by afangirldaydreams



Series: you kissed my lips and you saved me [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt: unconscious, Recovery, Unconsciousness, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: "One thing that Frank was ever grateful he’d learned in the marines and being in the war was patience."orKaren has been rescued from kidnapping and is hospitalized. Frank is by her side.(can be read as a sequel to "my knees were far too weak" or as a stand-alone)





	sweetest devotion

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 10: unconscious

One thing that Frank was ever grateful he’d learned in the marines and being in the war was patience. It had come in handy a lot in his more recent line of work and even more so after Karen had been rescued.

Red had taken her straight to the hospital and he had Claire wait for them at the entrance. And somehow they managed to smuggle him in too. He had a new/fake id, sure, but his ugly mug wasn’t one people forgot quite that easily, and he usually strayed from hospitals in fear of people recognizing him.

But he couldn’t leave Karen. Not after that. Not anymore.

It had been a couple of days and he had yet to leave her side. They tried to get him out to change and eat and _just take a break, Frank, she’s ok, she’s not going anywhere_, but he wouldn’t budge. Curtis and David dropped in at some point, bringing him clothes and toiletries and whatever he else he might need, but to be honest he didn’t pay much attention to them, his focus was entirely on her.

Because this scenario was new. It was usually him lying in a hospital bed maimed and injured, and it was so wrong for her to be in this position. And more, to be in this position because of _him_. So quiet and still in that bed, not fighting him or going straight into danger _as she did with facing fucking Fisk_.

The doctor had said something about her body and mind dealing with this in their own time and that was probably the reason why she was still unconscious, not even a sign of waking up so far.

But he just stood by her. He had her hand clasped in his, tightly, scared she was going to vanish right before his eyes. And he would wait. He had all the patience in the world, and nothing was going to take him away from her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
